


Big

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Belly Kink, Chancellor Poe Dameron, Fat Fucking, M/M, Married Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Married Sex, Post-Canon, Redeemed Ben Solo, Smut, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe has issues with the weight he’s gained over the years. Ben tries to reassure him.





	Big

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Prompt: Weight Gain

Poe could only wish that the ridiculous robes he wore as Chancellor could entirely corset his gut.

It had been years since the war against the First Order ended, he had married the former Supreme Leader of the First Order, and they were living together on Coruscant. Poe did miss Yavin IV, but he knew why he had to go there. Taking care of the galaxy was important, after all.

He definitely didn’t expect all the rich food to go to his gut, but there it was. His belly had always been a slight tummy, but now it jutted out, soft and doughy and round, the robes straining under Poe’s efforts to all but corset it. Poe was forty five now, his Ben forty two, and it was showing. His jawline had softened, a slight double chin forming underneath, his formerly sculpted cheeks becoming almost cherubic in nature. That was just to name a few things.

It was in that moment that the redeemed Ben Solo came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. “Hey,” he said. “You okay?”

Poe sighed. “You know,” he said, “I knew that being Chancellor of the Republic wouldn’t be the most active job…but I didn’t expect this.”

Ben nuzzled him. “You’re still as beautiful as ever.”

“Ben…”

Ben kissed his neck lightly. “I’m not just saying that, Poe. You’re beautiful. You’re the most beautiful creature in the galaxy — and your weight does nothing to change that.”

Poe hummed softly. “I hope.”

“I can show you, if you want. First,” Ben said, “I think I’ll get you out of these robes.”

Poe almost didn’t know how Ben would react when he unlaced his robes and stripped them off. His belly, unrestrained by the robes, was practically swollen and flabby, his hips wide, his chest soft and his thighs thick. The way Ben looked at him, though, was with the utmost reverence.

“Lie down,” Ben said, and Poe did, the bed slightly creaking under his new weight. Ben mounted him, and Poe knew he wasn’t quite slight and deceptively delicate-looking anymore. Ben went for Poe’s belly first, taking bits of fat into his mouth — and Poe was forced to realize that he wasn’t just plump, but fat. His belly just showed that part off perfectly.

“It’s perfect,” Ben said, placing a kiss to it even as he spoke. Poe found himself shivering a bit at the feel of Ben’s lips against his sensitive, bloated skin. “Everything about you suggests that you’re happy. You’re right where you belong.“

“Could be.” Poe said. He was surprised at how lucid he sounded considering Ben was lavishing attention on his new potbelly. "Ooh, Ben…” Ben had nibbled lightly on his belly, left a bite in another place before laving it with his tongue as an apology. "That feels perfect.”

Ben grinned almost slyly. “You always had a bit of a tummy. I always kind of liked it. Now it’s nice and round and soft…”

“You’re kind of enjoying this, aren’t you?” Poe said lightly. “Enjoying yourself.”

“Hard not to. Especially when you’re so well-fed.” Ben left his bloated belly for a moment to suck on the interiors of his meaty thighs, leaving bites there. All the while, he stroked Poe off, stroking him with such skill that Poe groaned in pleasure. Ben left his thighs just to talk about how much he wanted to come all over his belly. “It’s so round and soft,” Ben murmured. “I ought to mark it with my seed.”

Even the image of Ben grinding against Poe’s belly was too much. The friction, the knowledge that Poe had gotten so fat over the years…he came under Ben’s ministrations, practically exploding in his hand.

Ben mounted his blubbery belly and ground against it, and even the friction of that hard shaft against a mass of soft flesh made Poe moan. It didn’t quite cover his crotch — thank the stars — but it was a big belly, no denying. Just a testament to how times since the war had changed, being able to feast on Coruscant’s finest delicacies as opposed to just scrounging for scraps on the run. It wobbled as Ben ground against it, eyes closed in concentration and Ben just humped his gut, his long fingers digging into Poe’s flabby sides, his gut bouncing and wobbling before finally, Ben growled and came all over his stomach.

It was after they cleaned it off that Poe’s stomach took the moment to rumble, and Ben idly rubbed it. “I’ll get you some food.”

He brought back heapings upon heapings of Yavin cuisine later. Poe’s jaws ached and his stomach practically roared in anticipation.

This was going to be fun.


End file.
